Stronger Bonds
by angelbear1
Summary: this fic takes place five years after ' bond to you' (please read that first) Kurt and Elliott continue their lives living as vampires and parents warning adult themes, mpeg don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger Bonds**

 **Chap. 1 Prologue**

 ***(Please read 'Bond to you' first)**

 **Don't own songs used**

It has been 5 human years since Angel Joi had been born; she now looks like a 17 year old human girl. She loves her dads, going to school, goes to Dalton Academy for Vamps and their soul mates. Both of her Dads are teachers at Dalton, and are the coaches of the Warblers Angel loved to sing, she was the Warblers lead singer. (Kurt taught the carriers.)

Burt was now Elliott's advisor in matters of the Human World and Gave Finn the tire shop in Westerville, Liz was now head nurse at the Vamps Hospital. Tana was Ell's personal Dr.

Nick and Jeff were their head guards and Carlson was Angel's best Friend, he was also destined to be her protector. Angel was hopping that he was her soul mate, who knows what life had planned for her or her family.

Angel was helping her daddy Kurt plan her Birthday Party.

 **(Kurt's Pov)**

"Angel, have you decided on who you would like to come for your birthday?"

"I have daddy and I can't wait! Maybe I will find my mate." she said.

"Papa and I have arranged everything. It will be just perfect for you. All of your friends will be here. I even talked to Uncle Ryan and Steph and they will be coming with Spencer. I know it has been a while since you have seen him" I told her.

"Daddy, do you think I will meet my soul mate at my party? I can't wait till then." She hugged me."

"Princess I am just glad that your birthday is two days before your party. Now papa and I need to tell you a few things before you get your soul mate mark. But it has to wait till he gets home tomorrow, why you don't go find Carlson and see what he is up to."

 **Angel's Pov**

 **(With Carlson sitting in the rose garden)**

"Carlson, I know I need to tell them, I just don't know how to tell them all I know I just have to tell my dads' before my soul mate's name appears on my wrist. How did you out to Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick?" I ask him.

"Well, it happen a few days before I was to go for my checkup at my vamp Doc, I knew that I loved boys. Anyway I didn't want my dads' to fine out on the day Rory's name appeared so I told them together after school. They said that they would love me no matter what but now that I am out they want me to see doc Lopez (not Santana, but her dad). My doctor said that I am a carrier like my dad Nick. I think that you should just tell them.

He reached over and hugged me.

"Ok I will do it tonight after dinner. I am so glad that you are my best friend.

I will always be here for you Angel you know that. Just text me when you have. Then you can come to my room and watch movies."

"Ok Carlson, see you later I am going to visit grandma Liz till papa gets home." I left to see grandma.

 ***At Liz and Burt's***

"Gran, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Well I am...um...I am Bi. Please don't tell dads' I am going to tell them after supper tonight. I know you and grandpa still love me but I just hope that my mate is someone I know. What about me having kids, if my mate is a girl?"

"Sweetie, slow down. Things will be fine, just take one day at a time. There is no hurry for you to have kids." Grandma Liz hugged me.

Xxxxx

I was helping dad make super, (Andrea had the night off). Grampy and papa had just come back from Washington a day early. Grandpa went to be with gran. Dad and I set the table and set out the food.

We sat at the table, eating when my papa looked at me and asked; "What's wrong princess? You look sad. You know, you can tell us anything."

"I know Papa, I was going to wait till after supper but now that you asked I am just say it. Dads' what I... am...is...I am Bi. I wanted to tell you so that when I get my mate mark; you wouldn't be shocked." I sobbed.

 **(Kurt's Pov)**

"Aw sweetie; we know, A parent just knows these things. We could not Love you more than we do now." Elli and I get up and hug her.

"Now before you get your mate name, I will give you two cuffs one for you to wear when you get your mark and the other goes to your mate when you find her. If she is vamp like you then will have their wrist covered too." If your mate is human then once you touch your mate your name will appear on their wrist if your mate is under 18 years." I told her the story of how I met her Papa.

 ***The next morning* (Angel's pov)**

I was jolted awake by a tingling feeling on my wrist I looked down to see my soul mate Mark and Name as it got darker I was able to read the Name on it. Once I realize the name on my wrist I put on my cuff and ran down stairs to find my dad's sitting at the table with my mate and his parents.

I then ran from the room, only to have dad follow me.

"Angel what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Well my mate is sitting at the table, look at my wrist." I sobbed.

"I tell you what Papa and I will take his parents to the gardens, while you talk with your mate."

"Ok Daddy I will talk to him." we walked back to the kitchen so she could talk to Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2 MY HANDSOME MATE

**Chapter 2 MY HANDSOME MATE**

 ***sexy times* don't own glee\**

 **I am sending out a big thank you to my bestie for editing**

 **Angel's pov**

Dad and I walked into the kitchen, and then papa and dad took my mate's parents to the gardens. The only one left was my best friend Spencer Harder. We have been friends since we were little; he was a month older than me. He had blond hair like my Uncle Ryan and was just as tall.

I sat down across from him and took his hand in mine; then I kissed it. Then I kissed him on his lips; when he kissed back, I felt the shock that my dad said I would. After we broke the kiss, we took off each other's cuffs. I looked on his wrist and saw 'Princess Angel Joi' there was a heart with a crown on either side of my name. On my wrist I saw ' Spencer Harder' with the infinity symbol on either side of his name.

"Spencer will you do me the honor of wearing my cuff?"

"Yes it would give me great honor to wear the cuff." That was when we traded cuffs, so now I was wearing his and him, mine.

That's when Carlson walked in the room. "Princess, Spencer your parents are back and would like to talk to you both." he looked over to our wrists.

"I have to ask, Angel by any chance is that Spencer's cuff you are wearing?"

"Yes it is Carlson, he is my mate. But it will be announced at my party tomorrow night."

I held Spencer's hand as we headed for the sunroom.

 ***sunroom* Elliott's pov**

Kurt and I were sitting having tea with Lord Ryan and Lady Stephanie (Harder); Kurt's parents and Nana, talking about the kids being mates and making plans for the summer. Then In walked Angel and Spencer smiles and holding hands.

"Guys please have a seat. There are a few things that we need to talk over. The four of us could not be happier for you two. But with that said you will have to do the wrist bond tonight, and then Angel will be spending the summer with Spencer and his family in Canada. Then this fall you both will attend Dalton this fall for your senior year." I look over to my loving husband only to see a tear roll down his face. I reached over and wiped his tears, I know this would be hard on him but I will help him through this.

"After we eat I will get Nana to perform the bond." I said.

"Sure I can do that".

 ***After supper* Kurt's pov**

Our families; friends that could make it, and some of our staff had gathered to witness the bond. Nana had made it short and sweet, tears rolled down my cheek as nana placed traditional cuffs on the new mates. (The cuffs were much like Elli's and mine only they are lighter color of brown. they have our family crest printed on them.)After the bond, Andrea served coffee and tea, while the mates went to Angel's room to watch moves and spend time bonding.

When everyone had left, Elli and I headed up to our suite for much needed bonding time. After a hot bath; Elli dried us off then carried me to the bed, and lay down beside me. We were feeding from each other our hands roamed each other's bodies. I was getting hard just from the light touches, I inched my hand down to his now hardened cock. All I knew was that I was craving him to be inside me.

I reached over to the night table and pulled out the lube; it didn't take long for him to stretch me enough. He then lubed up his hard length and slowly pushed in to my heated body. I let out a moan as he did.

I found myself begging for him to go faster and harder. I felt myself moving so close to the edge of what I call paradise. And with that thought I had come so hard I nearly blacked out.

Elli came just after I had; I cuddled into his side we soon fall into a blissful sleep.

 **** In Angel's suite** Angel's pov**

When the movie ended spencer and I kissed goodnight, and he returned to his room. Just as I was getting into bed I got a text from Carlson.

 **To Angel:** so tell me how things went after you left

 **To Carlson** ; it was great, we watched movies, and made out. He is loving and kind.

 **To Angel;** I am so happy for you beastie, I am glad that he has out grown his boyish ways and will treat you like the princess that you are :)

 **To Carlson:** too bestie, I am tired now so I am going to sleep now so we will chat in morning.

I turned off my cell and snuggled under the covers.

Even though I tried to sleep I couldn't, so I got up and headed for the kitchen to get some calming tea. When I reached the kitchen I saw that the light was on. I walked in to find dad sitting at the table with two cups of tea in front of him.

"What is on your mind baby girl?" he asked.

"Dad, how did you know? And what are you doing up?"

"Well I sense that you are worried, and as an adult vamp you don't need as much sleep as a child does. So what is it that has you troubled?"

"Oh daddy, I don't know if I can get through being away from Spencer until we are together for the summer." I sobbed.

"Remember what I had taught the class, before the break?"

"Oh ya, I can get through it as long as we didn't do the blood bond."

"That's right sweetie, now why don't you get some rest before Auntie Tana gets here for your check-up."

"Ok dad I will. Dad I know that you and papa will give me a baby brother soon. I just know it."

I left to go back to my room, when I bumped into my papa.

"Hey princess have you seen dad?" he looked sad.

"Yes he is in the kitchen."

"I need to talk to him, its nothing bad, and he going through some stuff right now."

"I know what it is papa; remember I can read thoughts, just like you."

"I know, I just don't like to see him sad, we will find out more when Tana is here."

Papa hugs me then enters the kitchen.

 **** Kurt and Elli** Elli's pov**

I sat next to my love after getting some tea, he looked sad.

"Love what has got you so sad?"

"Oh Elli I have gone through two heats since deciding to have a baby, but I am still not with child. I feel like I am letting you down." he sobbed.

"Love, we will have a baby soon, maybe Tana can help. You will see her in the morning." I kissed his tears away. Then I led him back upstairs.

I put on his fave movie and cuddled him for what was left of the night.

 **The next morning (in medi room)**

 ***Kurt's pov***

"Kurt, there is no reason that I can find, but I do think that you and Elli are trying too hard to conceive a baby. It will happen when the time is right. Your next heat will be in august maybe you and Elli could go somewhere to relax. Oh I will talk to Angel about going into her first heat, now that she has found her mate. As you know she will go into her heat just after the blood bond." she told me.

I walked out of the medi- room and told Angel that it was her turn. Then I sat down beside my love.

After about a half hour, Angel emerged from the room, with a grinning ear to ear." Dads I can have kids! I have to go tell Spencer and get ready for tonight."

"You go do that sweetie; Anna was headed to your room to hang out before your party. Now off you go." I said as she headed to her room/ suite. I headed back upstairs to Elli, (who knows maybe we will have time for shower sex.)


	3. Chapter (3) Angel's Birthday

**Chapter (3) Angel's Birthday**

 **Song used -Nothing is gonna change my love by 'Air Supply', and 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw**

 **(Kurt's Pov)**

I can't believe my princess is 17 today; we had found out this morning that she is a female carrier. This means that she is joining my class in the fall. (She hasn't had her first heat yet, I think that by the end of the summer she will have had at least one after the Blood Bond.

Angel was upstairs getting ready for her party and making an announcement that she had found her mate. Elli and I had just enough time for shower sex before getting dressed. The guests should be arriving at any time and we had to be at the door to greet them.

 **Xxxxx Elli's Pov Xxx 5 P.M**

Once everyone had gathered, at the bottom of the stair it was time for us to announce our daughter. Angel and Spencer, stood at the top of the stairs, both in tradition colored outfits.

"Everyone Prince Kurt and I would like to present, Princess Angel and her mate Spencer Harder, son of Lord Ryan Harder and Lady Stephanie Harder." Everyone clapped and cheered as the two teens came down the stairs hand in hand.

Our little girl has grown up so fast. When the mate's got to the bottom of the stairs, Angel placed a gentle kiss on her mate's lips.

Angel's dress was black satin with red lace over top and red shoes. Spencer's dress shirt was red with black pants and black shoes.

"Now if you would like to follow Andrea to the grand hall so we can get this party started" Kurt said to our family and friends.

The hall was done up in blue and silver; walls lined with tables and chairs. There were tables set up with food and drinks. In the front of the room a stage had been set up so that the Warblers could perform a few songs for us while we ate, then after there would be dancing. My love has done a great job with the hall.

 **Xxxxx (Kurt's Pov)**

Just watching my baby girl dancing with her new mate brought tears to my eyes. Elli reached over and wiped them away.

"Kurt may I have the pleasure of this dance?" My love asked. Warblers were singing "Nothing's going to change my love for you." He led me to the dance floor. After the song ended we headed back to our table, when our sweet angel came over to us.

"Dads, I need to talk to you."

"Sure sweetie what is it?" Elli asked.

"Well Spencer and I were talking and we want to perform the blood bond after Spencer and I come back for our last year of school." She asked me.

"Papa and I were thinking about having it a week after you get back. My sweet girl it would do me great honor if I could have this dance with you?"

"Yes daddy, you may. I love you and Papa so much." I led her to the dance floor as the Warblers, Elli and Sebastian started to sing ' **my little girl'**.

 **[Elli]**

Gotta, hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

 **[Warblers & Seb:]**

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

 **[Elli]**

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"

 **[Warblers & Seb:]**

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

 **[Elli:]**

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half

That makes you whole; he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.

I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me, He won't be good enough!

 **[All:]**

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

 **Elli's pov Xxxxxxxx**

I watched as Kurt glided across the dance floor as they danced. After I had finished the song I went to sit at our table. Liz had come over and sat down beside me. We talked about Kurt and trying for a baby. Liz told me not to try too hard and try to reduce Kurt's stress. She said that we both were in need of bonding time, that's when I got a great idea. I would take him to our summer cottage on Vancouver Island.

I will have Jeff set things up for me. As our protectors Jeff and Nick would be going with us; but staying in the small cabin nearby. If, I time this trip just right Kurt would have his heat when we are there. I just hope that this will relax him.

After the next song ended, I took Kurt by the hand and led him back to our suite... I am going to spend the rest of the night pampering my love.


	4. Chapter 4 Tears

**Chapter 4 *Tears***

 *** Angel's Pov xx**

Today was a sad one, Spencer would be returning home with his parents. I have to be brave; they would be leaving around two this afternoon so we spending time together strengthen our bond so that we could get through the next few months being apart. But a least I would be seeing him after school is out for summer.

I am worried about my dad, he seems so sad lately. Papa said that dad wants to have another baby; he has been stressed about having one, but he was planning a get a way for them. He planning it around the time of dads heat period, I thought that was the perfect idea Dad was in need of some couple bonding time. I think Papa is planning on taking him to our summer home in Canada for the summer.

I am going to Halifax N.S Canada for the summer, Spencer said that he would show me around and we would be spending time at his family's summer home on the beach. I could hardly wait for school to end.

 **Xx Elliott's pov xx**

After our guests had left I asked Jeff to meet me in my office. Nick had taken Kurt out for a bit of shopping. When we reached my office we walked into the room.

"Jeff, have you been able to arrange things for this summer for me and Kurt?" I asked.

"Yes I have, you and Kurt will be going to your cottage for the summer. But Puck and Finn won't be able to go with you. So you will have to put up with Nick and me." Jeff answered.

"I think we can do that, when do we leave?"

"I have arranged it so that we leave on the 30th of June."

"Sounds great, thanks; I hope Kurt likes the romantic getaway I have planned out. We should go down to the stables and go for a ride." Jeff and I walk down to the stables.

 ***at Liz and Burt's * (Kurt pov)**

"Thanks for the tea mom, I need it."

"What's wrong? My sweet boy you seem sad." "Well, I have gone through a few heats now since deciding that we would try again for a baby but nothing. Tana says that I am fine, but I don't know."

"I think maybe you and Elli are trying too hard, look at it this way it will happen. Nan and I have seen it in the cards. But first you have to relax, you work hard and are stressing. Maybe all you need is to have a week or so of bonding time with Elli."

"Yea, I think you are right mom. Thanks for helping me with this. I will say one thing it is a good thing Nick's heat is after mine so at least I don't have to worry about finding someone to sub for me."

"True sweetie, Oh look at the time. Your dad will be home soon, and I should start supper, would you and Elli like to eat with us?"

"I will text and ask him."

To Elli; sweetie I am at my mom's, she wants to know if we want to have supper with them.

To Kurt; sounds great just putting Shadow fax in the barn, be there soon. Xo Love you

To Elli: Ok Love I will tell her.

"Looks like we are staying, mom; don't worry about Angel, Carlson and her are having supper with Nan."

"I think that you should tell Elli how you feel. He needs to know so he can help you."

"I will tonight mom after supper." She said as she started cooking and I made the salad. Both of our men came walking through the door.

We had roast beef (med-rare) with roasted vegies; tossed salad, and for dessert a lemon pie. After supper, we had coffee and the pie in the sitting room. Dad surprized my mom by taking her on a trip to Alaska. He made arrangement to go on a few day cruises; sightseeing, whale and bear watching.

 **XXXXXXX Kurt pov XXXXX**

We had said our goodbyes for the night, now was a good time to bring up my worries to my loving husband. On our way back to the house Elli and decided to take a walk through the rose garden.

"Elli, can we sit a talk a bit? I have something I want to tell you."

"Sure, you now you can tell me anything. I love you Kurt."

"I am just worried that I will never be able to give you any more children. I have gone through a few heats now and well … no baby yet. We both want lots of kids, and I feel as if I have let you down as a mate." I started sob.

"Aw sweetie, I you could never let me down. I love you with all my heart, I will always will even if we can't have any more kids. . We will get through this I think maybe we are trying too hard.

Love we could always adopt a child, there are many human kids that need loving parents. At least they don't grow as fast as vamp kids do." I smiled at him. "Aww that's what I like to see. I love your smile even if you don't." he leans in and kissed me.

"Elli my love, that's what my mom said me. How about we go practice up for my next heat." I winked; he got up and picked me up then carried me the rest of the way to the house. Where, we spent the night making love.


	5. Chapter 5 Sunny Days

**Chap 5 Sunny Days**

 **Elliot's Pov**

This was exactly what Kurt and I needed. We are now less stressed; we have spent most days on the beach or hiking on the nearby trails. Nick and Jeff were having a blast as well.

I could tell Kurt was going to be going into heat in the next day or two. I know this because he was getting clingier than he is normally, and is always looking at me with lust blown eyes.

Kurt was in the cabin, getting things ready for supper. (Jeff was going to throw on the barbeque.)

I was looking out over the water when Jeff came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elli, I have a feeling that Kurt is starting his heat. Yes I have noticed, and his scent has changed slightly."

"He is Jeff, so I need you to do a few things for me."

"Sure: anything for you. Just name it."

"First I want to do something romantic for him, so I need to go into Tofino after supper. I want to get the things that will be needed for his heat. So I need Nick to keep him company while we are in town, as we not to be disturbed till his heat is over."

"We can do that, Nick will gladly help. I will go talk to him." Jeff went back to his small cabin. When Kurt walks up behind me and put his arms around my wrist."

"Hey love, Jeff and I need to go to town after we eat, just to up some supplies for your heat. Nick will keep you company till we get back." I smile at my love. "Ok Babe, but on your way back can get me and Nick an Ice Capp please?He kissed my cheek. "I think I can do that. We should get back or Jeff and Nick eat all the food." he said with a sad look on his face.

 ***After supper***

 **Kurt's pov (sitting with Nick on beach)**

"What's wrong, Kurt? You were quite at supper and you seem sad."

"I just hope that I can give Elli a baby, this time, spending time here has been a great stress reliever for both of us."

"Things will work out you'll see. From the looks of things you are starting to go into your heat. Jeff and Nick have decided that we are going to wait till next spring to try having a baby."

"You know what? You are right; I get caught up over thinking things. Thank for being here to help me talking things out."

"And that Kurt is why I am your bestie. Our hubbies should be back soon so how about we start a fire in the pit and make them coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 *** Nick and Jeff walking on beach***

 **\- Jeff Pov -**

"Love, did Kurt tell you why he was sad? He did tell me, he was worried about his heat and not being able to give Elli another baby this time. But I managed to tell him that things would workout. Then he realized that his mind was playing tricks on him and was causing him to over think, but he is fine now. I wish we could do something nice for them."

"I have an idea, why don't we set them up with a candle lite dinner, and then we could do up the bed and the bathroom like you did on our anniversary?" Jeff winked at me.

"I love that idea; we will wait till they go for their morning swim. I have a feeling that Kurt will be hearing the patter r of little feet soon enough." I kiss Jeff and led him to the bath room where a nice hot bubble bath awaited for us.

 *** Next Morning* (on beach)**

 *** Elliot's Pov.***

Kurt and I had just gone down to the beach for our morning swim. I spread out the Blanket on the sand, and then I took my love's hand as we walked in to the ocean.

A short time later, found us on the blanket. "Love I have a feeling that my heat is going to full blown by tonight. I just know it. And I think our besties are up to something, they were in a hurry to have us come down for our swim." he kissed my cheek.

"I think you are right on both accounts my sweet husband. They even packed us a lunch before left. I guess we will find out when go back later." I leant over and kiss him.

We spent the rest of the day swimming and sunning on the beach.

 *** Mean while * in Halifax NS**

 **Angel's Pov**

So far my summer has been great; I have been hang out with Anna and her new mate Rosie.

(Rosie was a sweet girl); the daughter of Donna Thistle (she is the Harder's cook) her dad is a Navy officer. Rosie was half vamp she had been born before her dad turn her mom. Anyway Spencer I have been spending a lot of time together. He had taken me to see some of the attractions, like: Point Pleasant Park, the fort on the hill and the public gardens that in the middle of the city. It had a pond where the ducks could lazily swim in the summer sun.

Today he had taken me to the grave yard where some of the people that had been on the Titanic the night it sank. After that we headed back to Spencer's country home in Lawrence town. I just hope that my dad was doing ok, and having fun on the beach.

If anyone could help my dad work through what he is going through it would be my Papa and Uncle Nick. My dad's love the cottage by the ocean; besides every so often they can see pods of orca whales in waters.

 **XXXX**

After Spencer and I had supper; we sat curled up on the deck watching the setting sun on the water. We shared sweet kissed here and there, light touches. I know that I am more than ready for the blood bound.


	6. Chapter 6 One magical night

**Chapter 6 One magical night**

 **Warning sexy times ahead**

 **Kurt's pov**

After spending the day on our private beach, we walked back up to the cottage.

Elli and I had noticed a note on the door, as we reached the cottage. The note read;

 _ **Kurt/Elli**_

 _ **Nick and I have prepared a nice romantic evening including and**_

 _ **Nice candle light dinner so, in and enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **Bestie Jeff**_

Elli and I walked into the cottage only to find that the table had been set up. On the table was a nice roast beef dinner with all the trimmings. In the center of the table was to candles. There is even soft music playing in the background.

"Well it seems our best friends have been busy today. Let's not let their hard work go to waste." Elli pulled out a chair for me.

After we ate the wonderful meal, Elli led me to the bathroom where he had lit scented candles, that they guys had placed on the counter. We slowly undressed each other is the tub filled. Elli got in the tub and helped me in the top. I leaned back on Elli; he lightly ran his fingers down my body. I could feel my heat slowly getting closer, I turned so that I could kiss and make out with my love.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom? My love, why don't we take this to the bedroom where I can make sweet love to you before your heat hits it all gentleness was out the window." He then helped me out of the tub and towel dried us off. He picked me up and carried me to our bed.

 *****ELLI'S POV**

I lay Kurt on the bed; he started to make out once again, our hands roamed each other's bodies with light touches. Kurt reaches over and grabs the lube, then hands it to me. I lubed my fingers up, I slowly worked Kurt open.

"Elli please, I need you inside me now, I'm stretched enough my heat is edging closer please make love to me, before my meeting instincts take over." He begged. It was I to deny my love, I gently pushed in to the warm of my love, as I did I let him and just. He let out a moan as I was now fully inside him.

"Please move I'm all good!" He whispered. I can tell by the way he was moaning and telling me how he felt that he was not going to last very long and to tell the truth neither was I.

 **Kurt's pov**

We had both climax together, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt nothing but love and peaceful. A warm tingle will ran through my body; it was late time had just stopped. As I opened up my eyes I saw Elli cleaning me up with a warm cloth. After that he went to get us a drink. All of a sudden my heat me like, a freight train.

"Elli, I need you in here and now. Please hurry" I called out. Elli had come racing into the room and looked at me in the eyes.

"It's your heat is? I can sense it. My instincts are taking over, Kurt bed now." He kissed me hard and pointed to the bedroom. So that's where I headed, after that it was like we were on autopilot for the most part. Aware of what was going on, but not able to do anything to stop the love making.

I was so scared because this is never happened before now. When my heat ends I will have to ask Nick about this. Just as we were coming down from our love making another wave of pure lust for Elliott hit. The next thing I know I am slowly lowering my stretched entrance over Elli's once again hardened cock.

 **Seven days later**

I woke up seven days later; I felt sore and hungry. I looked over to see Elliott's side of the bed, only to find it empty. I get up to find him, only to find that I am sorer than I thought. That's when Elli came in and sat on the bed beside me.

"Hey babe I see you're finally awake. You are out for two days after your last day of heat. I began to worry so I asked Jeff if Nick he had slept that long after a heat and he said that he had. Kurt I really need you to be feed from me then after we can have a bath to relieve your store body." He smiled and moved his neck so I could be feed .

 **Elli's pov**

Kurt and I had just had a relaxing day .We were now walking along the beach, Nick and Jeff are back at the cabin getting things ready for supper. Tomorrow we would be heading down the island to Victoria for a few days before heading home on Thursday.

 **A few days later**

It was hard to believe that Kurt and I will be heading home in the morning. We had seen a lot of sites that Victoria had in the local area. We had even went on a few tours of haunted places; like a castle that was on a hill and a building that had one being used at the courthouse and jail. We had even gone to China town picked up a few souvenirs.

The four of us had been staying in a hotel that was across the road from the boat docks and the boat that went over to Seattle. We had even taken a few walks down to a lovely park that had duck ponds and a large bridge like the one in New York.

Kurt had taken me out for a nice romantic dinner overlooking the harbor. Nick and Jeff had gone back to their room, after a long day of being with us.

 **Kurt's pov**

Elli and I had walked along the waterfront, on our way back to the hotel after our meal. I had just finished packing up our bags and Elli had gone to take a shower. And in a few moments I was about to join him but as I stood up I got away of dizziness so I sat on the bed and waited for it to pass. As soon as I got on the bed the dizziness passed so I slowly got up and got into the shower.

When I got into the shower Elli and I started to make out which turned into hot, steamy shower sex.


	7. Chapter 7 rumors

**Chapter 7 rumors**

 **Song; Rumors by Adam lambert**

 **Elli's pov**

It had been two weeks since school started, and in a busy two weeks at that, it had been filled with staff meetings and Royal meetings.

But I noticed that Kurt has not been himself as of late, I was hoping that he would come to me and tell me what's wrong but he hasn't yet. So I'm going to talk to Jeff about things in my office at noon.

 **Xxxxx in Elli's office at lunch**

Jeff walked in and closed the door behind him then sat across from me.

"So Bestie tell me what's got you so down."

"I don't know. Its Kurt he's been pushing me away, he barely talks to me, and we haven't had had sexy times for a week now. Just the other day we got into a fight and I'm just so worried about him."

"Elli let me ask Nick; maybe Kurt has told him what's wrong, if I find anything out until you."

"Thanks Jeff you truly are my best friend." We spent the rest of lunch talking about how Spencer and Angel are getting on.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Nicks' pov**

I was on my way to meet up with Kurt. When I her crying coming from Kurt's classroom, Peering in the room only to see that it was Kurt crying.

I walked over to him and held him. "Kurt, why are you crying? I hate seeing my best friend so sad."

"Nick, I… Think… That Elli is cheating on me. I have heard the whispering that people have being doing in the halls and with all of his so-called meetings must be true. I even heard that the reason why is cheating on me is because I can't give him another baby..." Kurt sobbed.

"You should know that Elli would never do that to you he loves you and besides you may be already with child. You just may not have any of the symptoms yet. Maybe you should go see Tana to find out if you are. You should be far enough along to find out. But I have a feeling that you are. Now how about we move to your office?" I let him in to his office and sat him in his chair we sat there and had our lunch.

"Have you talked to Elli about this? And why hasn't Elli put your feelings first?" I asked.

"He can't because I have blocked him from reading and hearing my thoughts."

"Here I want you to drink this blood and I will take over your afternoon classes." I told him. "Thanks Nick you're the best."

That's when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Spencer. He saw the state that Kurt was in.

"Nick is Kurt okay? He looks like he's been crying." He said looking over my shoulder at Kurt.

"No Spencer he isn't, he thought the rumor that is going around the school is true. I need to go talk to Elli, could you stay here with him and make sure he takes it easy. Then I need you to bring him to Warbler practice. I know that the song we are working on will also teach a lesson at the same time."

"Sure Nick I can do that." Spencer walked over and sat with Kurt and I went to talk to Elli and Jeff.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx in the choir room Xxxxx**

 **Elli's pov**

When Nick came into the choir room to prepare for our next class, he told us what Kurt was going through. Nick told them about his idea to get the warblers together to sing the number we had been working on. Originally Angel and Spencer where to sing the leads so I changed at so that Angel and I would be singing it to Kurt. I had called all classes to the auditorium for an assembly to let the kids know that rumors would not be tolerated.

Nick had gone back to teach Kurt's next class then he would come back to the auditorium with Kurt and Spencer.

 **Xxxxx**

The warblers had just taken their places on the stage in the auditorium, as Spencer, Kurt and Nick took their places in the front row. I walked out onto the stage. "The warblers and I have the working on a song and would like to share it with you and after the song I want to talk to you all about something called rumors. And Kurt the song is you; it says everything that need I need to say to you." The music starts and I start to sing:

 **[Angel]**

I guess we're in deep

I guess we got higher

You'll never believe

What I heard on the wire

I know it ain't right

It's getting so tired

If we put up a fight

We'll be fueling the fire

 **[** **Elliott]**

Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done

Twisted around, turned 'em wrong

Feels like all the love is gone

We lost it

We get stuck up inside our heads

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)

[ **Chorus: both/warblers]**

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

 **[Verse 2: Elliot (angel)]**

The envy runs deep

The jealousy down low

It's easy to see

But it's harder to let go

We ain't gonna hide (we ain't gonna hide)

We know what they don't know

A hell of a ride

I swear I'll hold you close

 **[Both]**

Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done

Twisted around, turned 'em wrong

Feels like all the love is gone

We lost it

We get stuck up inside our heads

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)

 **[Both/warblers]**

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

 **[Bridge: Angel]**

Try to keep an open heart

Try to just let down your guard

Don't, don't care about the rumors, babe

 **[Elliott** ]

Get out of the gossip game

Get out of the haterade

Don't, don't care about, don't care about

Don't care about the rumors

(Don't care about, don't care about)

Rumors

 **[Angel]**

Rumors

Don't care about the rumors

 **[Chorus: both and warblers]**

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

 **Xxx**

The audience clapped and cheered when the music ended. I once again took center stage. "Now you may know that there is a rumor going around that I had been cheating on Prince Gilbert. But these are all rumors and lies I would never do that to him. And if I hear of anyone spreading any rumors I will personally expel them. The only other thing I am going to say on the matter is that rumors only hurt people. Now you may all go back to your classes." I jumped off the stage; picked up Kurt and carried him to the car so I could take him home and do some much needed bonding.


	8. Chapter (8) Good news

**Chapter (8) Good news**

 **A/N: song used is 'Small bump' by Ed Sheeran. I changed a few words to suit this kelliott fic – I don't own glee**

 **Kurt's pov * in Santana's medi room at Dalton***

I had just another dizzy spell after returning to my class; thank goodness that Nick was with me. He helped get me to the medi- room so Tana could look me over. Nick had called Jesse and asked him to take my afternoon classes, and he agreed.

Tana took a sample of blood and checked me over. Than asked Nick to come sit with me, while she some testing on the blood she took.

"Kurt I don't think it's as bad as you think. As you know vamps rarely get sick maybe you just need to feed from Elli because of the deep bond you guys have. It's a stronger bond than most vamps have." Nick hugged me. Tana came back into the exam room, and sat on a stool.

"I know why you have been having dizzy spells, congratulations Kurt you are just two months pregnant, so after today's classes, I want you to take the rest of the week off. You will also have to feed more often; Elli's blood would be preferable to animal. But if you fill the need for, more by all means take the animal blood; you don't want to drain Elli. I would like to do an ultra sound in about a week." she hugged me and walked out. Nick hugged me, as we got up.

"Nick, I would like to tell Elli through song, do we have enough time to get a number together with the warblers as back-up singers?"

"I am sure we can do that. I will send out a group text to the warblers, telling to meet in the auditorium in ten minutes. At least Elli is in a meeting for the next hour and a half."

The warblers' were already in the auditorium by the time Nick and I got there. "Prince Kurt, Mr. Nick told us in his text what you wanted to do. And we think it's a great idea. So what song are we going to sing?" Angel said as she came over and hugged me.

"Well I was thinking of the song 'Small bump' is see if he gets it just by listening to the words."

"That's a great song to use, I'm sure he will get it." Spencer said as he shook my hand.

"Okay let's get to work guys." Nick said as he worked out the dance, I started to sing as the warblers sing backup. After about an hour I sent a text to Elli.

 **TO ELLI: we need you in the auditorium**

 **To KURT: why do you need me I'm almost done the meeting**

 **TO ELLI: the warblers have a new song that they want to show you before we put it on our set list**. **Don't make me get Angel to drag you down here.**

 **TO KURT: Okay, okay I'm on my way now**

I put myself down, as the guys took their places on stage. Nick text Jeff to lead Elli to a seat in the front row. I took my place on a stool and waited for my love to come in.

Nick walked over to pull the curtains open and started the music I started to sing:

Verse 1:] **Kurt**

You're just a Small Bump unborn, Five months you're brought to life,

You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your father's eyes,

I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, and now your scan on

My unmade plans,

Small bump five ways months then brought to life

[Bridge:] **warblers**

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

[Chorus:] **Kurt & warblers**

Cause you are my one, and only.

And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

Oh you are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

[Verse 2:] **Kurt**

You're just a small bump unknown and you'll grow into your skin.

With, a smile like his and a dimple beneath your chin

Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.

And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Five months

You'll open your eyes.

[Bridge:] **warblers**

And I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

[Chorus:] **Kurt and warblers**

You are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

Oh you are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

[Verse 3: **]Kurt**

And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be.

Right in front of me for a couple weeks

So I can keep you safe.

[Chorus:] **Kurt and warblers**

Cause there you are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

Oh you are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

When I ended the song Elli jumped on stage and picked me up and spun me around then put me down; he took my hand spoke.

"Love, does this mean what I think it means?" He asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well it depends, what do you think it means?" I asked.

"A think it means that you're going to have my baby. Please tell me that I'm right."

"You have guessed right, my beautiful mate." I threw my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had. I didn't even care that the warblers were still there. I barely heard Nick dismissed the warblers and both Jeff and Nick came over to congratulate us.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx late that night in bed Xxxxxxxxxx**

My love and I now lay in bed, after a long hot bath. I curled up in Elli's arms, as he gave the top of my head and kiss.

"Elli I'm so happy that I am pregnant again. I really missed it, after our Angel was born; Tana said that she would like me to take the rest of the week off so that I can regain my strength. She also said that I need to feed from you more often." I said as my I started to close.

"Kurt Lucky for you, Sue can fill in for me at Dalton, so I can be at home with you until Monday." We cuddled closer as we fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Next morning**

Elli and I have told everyone to come to the main house for breakfast, so we can tell them about the baby.

"Everyone, the night just found out yesterday that I am two months pregnant." Dad and mom were in the first ones to come over and hugged us; one by one our family and friends took turns congratulating us. Then I saw Nana she gave us a big smile.

"I guess it was soon her rather than later, but I can tell that you wish to ask me something."

"Yes Nana did you, but to me talk after supper? It's a bit personal." I asked.

"Sure we can do that sweetie." She smiled again and hugged me.

 **Xxxxx**

After supper Nan and I went to the sunroom; I had told her about what happened the night of my heat back in the summer. She told me it was a sign to expect the unexpected. She told me that it was nothing to worry about; there was nothing but happiness surrounding me and my baby. That they put not allow her to tell me anymore then the baby would have special talent or gifts. She poured me some tea to drink then Elli came into the room and joined us.

When we finished our key, I needed to feed from Elli, and then we went to our suite for the night.


	9. Chapter (9) unexpected

**Chapter (9) unexpected**

 **Elli's POV –weekend**

Kurt was now five months along, and has had morning sickness often on. He has been feeding more often as of the baby that grows within.

Angel had started to get her heats now; luckily Santana and Kurt were able to help her through her first one. Spencer was the ever helpful mate, they would have their mating bond shortly after they graduate.

After they came back from their tour of Canada- Angel and Spencer had been asked by Prince Mike and Princess Tina to teach vamp studies and McKinley high. So of course they agreed- they would be living in the house that Kurt grew up in.

Christmas Eve is tomorrow and also anniversary of our mate bonding- Instead of having a party we were hosting a little get together with their closest friends and family.

Kurt was feeling a bit tired after supper so I helped him to our suite when we got there he got undressed and came back to the sitting room, While I got some lemon ginger tea. He turned on the TV and put on the Harry Potter movie. About halfway through the second movie, Kurt fell asleep cuddled up into my side. I turned off the movie; picked him up, carried him to the bed.

After putting Kurt to bed, I went down to the kitchen for a late night so much. Only to find our baby girl sitting drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"Papa is dad all right? He seemed very tired earlier."

"Yes sweetie, the baby is making him I will bit more tired lately. Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Did I make dad tired before he had me?"

'Yes he was quite tired but this time he seems even more so."

"Okay I'll try not to worry too much. I really bee should getting back to Spencer." She had me before leaving the room.

By the time I got back to our suite Kurt was sitting up on the couch with Britney. That's when he got up and started over to me.

"I love… I think I'm going to…" Kurt wall old as his legs gave out; I rushed over, before he could fall to the floor, I scooped him up in my arms.

"Britt go get Santana and bring her here tell her Kurt has passed out. Please hurry!" She was out the door just as I told her to hurry. I put Kurt on the couch then sent a text to Nick and Liz.

Xxxxx

Britt was back with Santana and Liz within five minutes. Santana told me to get Kurt to our room so that she could examine him. Liz came into the room lit with Santana to assist her. Nick and Jeff came in to our suite wondering what had gone on. I told them that Kurt had passed out. And now they were keeping me from pacing but to no avail. They had asked Nana on the way to bring some tea and cookies-as luck would have it she hadn't gone back to her place yet.

"Elli is your unicorn gonna be okay?" Britney asked when Santana entered the room.

"Please tell me that he and the baby are going to be okay?"

"They're going to be just fine, Kurt is a week now but I want him to tell you. "Then I will need to talk to both of you." She said as I got up.

 **In bedroom**

Elli walked into the room and sat on our bed I was nervous to tell him my news-not that it was bad but just a little unexpected.

'Elli, don't worry about me or the babies were going to be just fine.'

'Sweetie, can you say that again? Because it sounded like you said babies as in more than one.'

'You heard great having plans; which is why I'm bigger, having more dizzy spells and morning sickness. Tana said that she needs to talk to us, about my care from now on.' I kissed Elli on the cheek.

'Mom can you go get Santana to come back and so we can talk.' She nodded and left.

 **Xxxxx**

Tana came in and sat on a chair by the bed.

"Because of the fact that Kurt is having twins- his body has to use more energy, with just carrying one baby. With that said I am going to place Kurt on semi- bed rest till he delivers the twins. But that means that you won't be able to return to teaching till after; Nick and Nana have agreed to visit with Kurt while you are at work, Nan said that she is going to stay in your spare room so she can help Kurt out. And she is not taking no for an answer."

"Ok, we have learnt that it is not wise to argue with her. Wait, but what about our get together?" I asked.

"Well I guess that if you go have a nap, then you can. But I want you off your feet as much as possible." Tana told us. "Before I go would you like to know the sex of your boys?" I looked over to Elli who nodded.

"Yes we would... so Tana what are we having?" both Elli and I say at the same time.

"Well you are having … twin boys" she said as she left.

Elli climbed on to the bed; I curled up into his side and fell right to sleep.

A/N; the next chapter will be a small time jump and is the last chapter in this story.


	10. Chapter (10) It's time

**Chapter (10) It's time**

 **Kurt's POV**

The last two months have flown by; I was going to be having my C-section next week. Yeah sure I found being on said me bedrest hard at first- but I'm trying my hand at writing books. I hope to have them published someday.

Jesse St. James had taken over my classes and my spot of co-coach of the warblers. Elli had decided that he would it work from home until the babies were born, because I am feeding more often. Yeah sure there have been days where I had he had meeting meetings at Dalton, but I had man in my mom close by.

The closer I got to having my C-section the more nervous I got. Everyone tells me that I'll be fine and so will the boys but I could not help but worry.

The twins have been s slowing their movements, and Santana told me not to worry that it was normal. I have even started false labor often on the last few days.

 **Xxxxx (sitting room)**

I had just finished feeding when Nan came in with a pot of her tea. Of course one of the twins just had to use my bladder is a punching bag, so I tried to get when I was hit with a sharp pain in my back and front. Elli helps me to the bathroom in our bedroom.

"Kurt after your done I want you to rest on the bed for a while."

"Okay my love. I could use a nap." I responded with a Yawn.

That's when another pain hit-I doubled over, Elli picked me up and placed me on the bed. Then another one hit, but this time it lasted longer.

"Sweetie I think you're and labor for real this time"

"Elli I'm scared. Please don't leave me..." I sobbed.

"I promise I won't."

 **Elli's POV**

There was no way I was going to leave Kurt alone, he looked so scared. So I called out to Nan. "Nan…. Come quick its Kurt!" She came running into the room.

"I think Kurt's in labor; can I get you to check for me?"

"Yes I can sweetie. Kurt I am just going to look you over." She placed her hands on either side of Kurt's belly.

"Elli I need you to get him into the birthing room down the hall; I will meet you there and I will call his mom and bring Tana with me. Kurt don't worry everything is going to be okay."

I picked up Kurt and carried him down to the birthing room and placed them on the table. Liz had come in and helps me change him into a gown. Kurt was breathing through his pain.

Santana came in to examine; she looked worried and called her dad.

 **Xxx**

"Look guys my dad won't get here on time, I need to do the C-section like now. We have talked about what is going to happen, Elli I need you to keep Kurt calm as possible. Liz, could you please assist me?" She said as she went into Dr. Mode. There wasn't even enough time to get Kurt something for the pain.

Liz set up the divider so Kurt couldn't see what was happening.

"Is it okay if Nan helps I will need to pass a baby to her so I can get be the other baby out."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET THEM OUT NOW.' Kurt shouted as another pain hit him. Liz came back with Nana, as I kept Kurt distracted as Santana quickly got baby 'A' out and showed us. "What is his name Kurt?" I ask.

"He looks like an Emory." Nana then took little Emory the get him cleaned up. Just moments later she holds up my other baby boy for us to see.

"He looks like a Paul, don't you think?" Kurt asked. "Yes he does my sweet."

Nana placed Emory in my arms and gave me a bottle to feed him. I had noticed that Kurt's eyes closed suddenly. I called to Santana.

"Nana took the baby from me. "Elli I need you to feed Kurt now!"

I bit into my wrist; I thing called to them softly- he opened his eyes. "Kurt my love I need you to feed the births have taken a lot out of you." Kurt nodded as he's fed from my arm. After he was bad, he fell asleep as Tana stitched him up. She also got need to lick over his incision to help heal. Then she told me that it would take at least six weeks for him to fully heal. She mentioned that Kurt would probably sleep for a few hours.

 **Xxx**

I checked on her suite baby boys; then walked into the sitting room only to find Nick, Jeff, Burt and Britt.

"Hi Kurt and the boys are doing fine. Kurt did give us a scare due to the first taking its toll on his body. The oldest name is Emory and weighs 6 lbs. 5 oz. the youngest, we have named Paul and he weighs 6 pounds on the button. Everyone congratulated me."

"Now I should get back to Kurt, if Kurt is up to visit us in the morning you could come by our suite. Jeff could you send know the announcement first thing in the morning?" I ask. "Sure thing Elli, come on Nick let's go and leave the guys to bond with their new babies. Tell Kurt we will see him later." Jeff said as he led Nick away.

Nan came out of the room with both boys in the double bassinet that had when, she had told us that Kurt was clear to go back to the suite. Then I told us not to worry about the boys tonight. She knew that Kurt would need me tonight. I then picked up a sleeping Kurt and carried him back to our suite. I knew that our boys would be cared for and that would leave me to be able to care for Kurt.

I got into bed beside Kurt and as idea Kurt opened his eyes. "Elli where's my boys? I need to see them." He sounded like he would cry.

"Love they are fine, you can see them tomorrow because you are weak from their birth and I must feed you don't worry they are with Nan in your mom."

"Okay Elli I have to agree I am still rather sleepy." Shortly after I had that Kurt he fell asleep.

 **Xxxxx epilogue Xxxxx three years later**

 **Norm pov**

Kurt and Elli's twins now looked as if they were ten human years. They would be starting Dalton in the fall. Today was a great day for the warblers because they had just won nationals.

Kurt would be going on a book signing tour, this summer with his first ever book. And Elli would be going with him.

The twins would be staying with his sister and Spencer-they both love teaching at McKinley. Angel was now expecting her first baby. So she would be taking some time off of work.

Nick and Jeff were now even expecting twin girls in the spring. As for Blaine and Sam, they had just had a son.

Yes you can say things were going quite well for everyone.


End file.
